Trio of Covert Might
The Trio of Covert Might are a group of almighty bloons kept secret until now. They are the final bosses of The Hidden Dark Continuity. The three bloons orbit AROUND the actual line of track, circling it a short distance away like their orbiting an invisible thing in the middle, ya know? The three of them appear together, and can attack, or have special effect on the arena, and each other. They are listed below. This would be impossible on a track that isn't VERY long, like easier than Beginner. You'll understand why pretty soon. Very endgame style... I think. The Trio Skillet Skillet is the heavy damager of the three. He focuses mainly on attacking towers, and destroying your defense, rather than helping his allies. Stats, and abilities are listed below. Stats HP: 44000 Speed: Blue Bloon, as with the other two, as they orbit the track together, spaced evenly in a circle. Lives Taken: ALL. Appearance: A shiny green bloon that has a knight's helmet on its above half, and a horn sticking through it. In his Last Hurrah state, his appearance changes to be glowing red with anger, and has a crack in his helmet, and bandages wrapped around the lower half of the bloon. Special: Immune to taking damage from towers with more than a pierce of 5 on their projectiles. Abilities Shotgun: Releases a spray of 4 or 5 bullets, alternating for 3 waves of the storm. (Either 4,5,4 or 5,4,5). Each bullet does 3 damage to towers, and aims at the closest one within the range of a 0/2 Dart Monkey. Common attack. Dark Bomb: Throws an AoE grenade attack that effects all towers in a Big One radius from the center. Deals 8 damage, and is thrown randomly about in a 0/1 Super Monkey's range. Uncommon attack. Boomerang of Death: Releases a massive green shuriken toward the closest tower in a 3/0 Ice Monkey's range, which will fly out a lot further, and return back, hitting each tower in line twice. Each hit deals 3 damage, for a total of 6 if their unlucky. Uncommon attack. Fire Storm: Releases a moderately sized green fireball that deals 7 damage, regardless of armor level. Attacks closest tower in the range of a 0/1 Dart Monkey (It's easier to compare ranges with towers than list pixels), and pierces two towers before disappearing. Rare attack. Spark Orbitals: Doesn't begin using this until at 18000 HP. Green triangles begin circling him at a decent distance for 3-4 seconds. If towers get hit, they deal half damage for 3 seconds. Uncommon attack. Chaos Wave: A large wave of energy that spreads across a large distance. Deals 8 damage, and has infinite pierce, and stays until off screen. Targets at closest tower within the range of a Glue Gunner. Uncommon attack. Spinning Firebars: Becomes more frequent as health lowers. Won't use this attack until 50% HP, and lower. All towers within a 3/0 Ice Monkey's range will get hit by green bars of circle fireballs (like the Mario Game ones), that deal 5 damage, and burn the tower for a DoT of 3 HP over the next 6 seconds. Starts at lasting 4 seconds, but every 10% HP lost after 50% adds 0.5 seconds. (By less than 10% HP, it will last 6 seconds per use). Common attack. Scatter Bomb: Releases a bomb thrown at a random location, but only if a tower will be in the initial AoE blast. The initial bomb does 6 damage, but splits into four smaller bombs within a small range, hitting even more towers nearby. These secondary bombs do 3 damage each. Very Rare attack. Cleaving Strike: RIDICULOUSLY close range of use. Will release a 100 damage attack that pierces no towers. Just KILLS it if it is RIGHT next to him, like within 3 pixels, and since he orbits AROUND the track, he will get onto non-track areas, and kill them if they look at him the wrong way. Last Hurrah- Final Rush: If he is the last one of the Trio remaining, his speed increases to that of a Yellow Bloon, and he moves onto the track, following the path instead of orbiting it. All attacks he uses get a 2 damage boost. However, he takes 0.5x damage from all attacks. Fizz Fizz is a lot tankier, with an AD of 1, meaning you need a tower that does more than one damage to even deal damage to Fizz. Like the others, he orbits the invisible object in the center of the track at a distance equal to that of the perimeter of an Arctic Wind (as a lot of ranges have been compared to this one, due to its excellent melee style range). Get ready for a tough one. Focuses more on surviving than attacking, and therefore has less attacking abilities than Skillet. Stats HP: 50,000. Speed: Read Skillet's for more info. Lives Taken: ALL. Appearance: A massive sandstone-like bloon with a skull carved into it. In his Last Hurrah mode, the sandstone darkens, and the skull vanishes, being replaced with a shield. Special: Immune to being stunned, or slowed down. Abilities Stun Blast 1: A medium-sized wave area effect (a wave= a hollow half circle, with a thickened outline). Deals 5 damage to a tower, and prevents it from attacking for 2.5 seconds. Short range of an Ice Monkey's area effect. Any nearby towers, like pretty close to it will also get this effect, as it infinitely pierces, but the projectile itself disappears after 0.8 seconds, making it very melee limited. Common use. Stun Blast 2: Replaces Stun Blast 1 at 60% health. Doubles the waves length, and increases damage to 7. Not only stuns for 2.5 seconds, but reduces AD to 0 (if it has any to begin with) for 3 seconds, making their attack power increase further. Common attack after Fizz gets to 60%. Projectile disappears after 0.8 seconds as well. Flaming Boomerang of Pain: Skillet's boomerang attack did 3 base damage, but Fizz's does 2 ABSOLUTE damage, like again, if a tower has 0 AD even if it has more than that. Attacks the closest monkey in a 0/1 Dart Monkey's range, and the projectile itself flies out double that range, then returns, dealing extra damage. Rare attack. Explosive Array: Throws four bombs out, one in every direction at a pretty large distance, then switches to a diaganol throw of the same attack. Each bomb has a Big One's range, and deals 5 damage. Uncommon attack. Armor Ally: Increases all of their armor by 1 for 4 seconds. Two shields begin rotating around the bloons at a close range, and are only there asthetically. Only uses this at 50% HP and less. Uncommon. Terraformer: Sets quicksand under 5 random towers for 3 seconds anywhere on screen, making them attack 40% slower, and take 2 damage a second before it disappears. Uncommon attack. Since this is ground based (as in, underneath them), shields won't defend you from this. Laser of Doom: Sweeps a solid beam of energy within a 30 degree angle, dealing 3 damage to all towers hit. Each tower hit also has a small (about 10%) chance to take double damage. Only used at 40% HP and lower. Critical Blast: Every 8 seconds, fires four bullets with infinite range, and a short shockwave in all directions simultaneously. Predetermined probability. Crippling Slam: Leaves the rotation for a second, and headbutts the closest tower for 7 damage, with a 25% to charge straight into another, the probability for a third reduced to 20%, 4 to 15%, and so on. Basically a super chain of hits if you're unlucky. Has a rare chance of happening. The max his chain can reach is six towers, but it is rare for him to reach even 3. After finishing the attack, he immediately returns to the circle with his comrades. Last Hurrah- Juggernaut Mode: If he is the last remaining of the Trio, he will follow the path like Skillet does as his last hurrah, and decrease speed to that of a Red Bloon. In this state he completely stops attacking, but takes 2 less damage from all attacks, and stops moving every 10 seconds, recovering 50 health. Haven The final of the trio is a supporter, with hardly any attacks, and focuses more on assisting the Trio. He manages to keep the others alive, or at least tries to in this battle. Like the others, Haven circles the invisible object supposedly on the track itself. Stats HP: 30,000. Speed: See the other two for more details. Lives Taken: ALL. Appearance: A blue bloon with two golden wings, and a white crown. Has two golden bands around his width. In his Last Hurrah state, the crown is gone, and the wings have various tears in them. Has a crossed X Bandage on the left lower body. Specials: Immune to Freezing, and Being Set On Fire Abilities Arrow Blast: Releases three massive arrows that each do 3 damage, and slows towers attack rate by 10% for 5 seconds. Common attack. Heal Blast: Fires a white healing laser into Skillet, or Fizz that heals 50, 75, or 100 HP. Uncommon attack. Sanctuary: Instead of having a single blast, the entire circle the three float around becomes a sanctuary that heals the trio for 10 HP a second, and lasts anywhere from 10-20 seconds. Outlines the actual perimeter of their orbit, as the entire circle becomes a solid white circle with a gray healing symbol in the middle. Uncommon use. Thunder Boomerang of Silencing: Attack pattern is EXACTLY like Skillet's boomerang, but deals 1 damage, and prevents the tower from attacking for 3 seconds. Rare attack. Shockwave: Releases a shot in all eight directions that does 4 damage to a tower if it gets hit. Has a 20% chance to happen immediately after again. Common attack. Cursed Zone: A random area on the map gets consumed in a sickly green circle with a diamond in it. This circle is the same size as a 0/2 Super Monkey's range, and causes many effects. Towers may lose upgrades, HP, and even attack speed PERMANANTLY. This lasts 4 seconds, and each of these effects can happen to a tower every second, but only one at a time. (If you're unlucky you'll have all towers in there lose 4 random upgrades). Rare attack. Confusion: Glows orange for 2 seconds, and then makes the Trio spin counter-clockwise until the ability is used again to go clockwise once more. Phase Orbitals: When Haven gets hit while these glowing red diamonds are out, will become invincible to all pain for 1.5 seconds. The Orbitals themselves last 4 seconds. Rare attack. Rage: Temporarily increases the speed of the party for 3 seconds to that of a Green Bloon. Will use randomly and last 3 seconds. Will flash green four seconds before. Shadow Blend: Haven alone will become untargetable for two seconds after the ability's use. Kind of screws the others over for his sake. Happens almost randomly, but never so close together it's almost continuous. Dropped Haven's health altogether now as you'll be hitting him less. Last Hurrah- Thousand Needles: Moves onto the track, and continue moving at the speed of a Blue Bloon. Constantly regenerates 5 HP per second, and releases shockwaves every few seconds. Trivia -They are based off Geb, Nut, and Bes from Realm of the Mad God. (Skillet= Geb, Bes= Fizz, and Haven= Nut) even though this is a TD, and that is an MMORPG... nevermind. -Should I put this under Reference category? -First conception to use my crappy images that I made. -In case you STILL haven't realized, they all orbit the same object together, not a separate one for each of them. -Because the Trio are constantly moving, the boomerangs take pretty strange return paths. -Total, they have a combined health of 124,000, and the object on the track moves at the speed of a Blue Bloon. They also orbit the object in the middle as if they themselves move at Blue Bloon speed. Insane boss fight. -They rotate clockwise, unless Haven uses his Confusion ability. -SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE ACTUAL ART FOR THESE GUYS. MY IMAGES ARE AWFUL! Rewards -3000 MM (You have to fight through an entire sub-campaign to reach them. Consider it a reward for the entirety of your effort). -50 Golden Shards each. This is because you will still earn rewards for killing one or two if the last escapes. This is only effected with the Golden Shards, and no rewards listed below this will be earned unless all 3 are killed. This also effects the Monkey Money reward. You need to kill all three to get that too. -Green Mythical Rubber. An in-game item. If used, increases all towers attack damage by 25% for the entirety of the match. Can be used three times before actually disappearing. May earn 3-5 of these per battle against them. -Sandstone Shell. Also used in-game. Increases AD of all defenses by 1 for the rest of the match. Can be used three times as well across every game. May earn 2-5 of these per battle with the Trio. -Blue Visionary Rubber. Final in-game used item. Fully restores the HP of every tower. As well, can be used three times. May earn 4-7 of these per match with the bosses. -Shattered Horn. Material to be mixed with Shield of Bastion and Torn Angel Wing. (Dropped only if Skillet is killed last). -Shield of Bastion. Material to be mixed with Shattered Horn and Torn Angel Wing. (Dropped only if Fizz is killed last). -Torn Angel Wing. Material to be mixed with Shattered Horn and Shield of Bastion. (Dropped only if Haven is killed last). If you combine the Shattered Horn, the Shield of Bastion, and the Torn Angel Wings in the Crafting interface thing, you get the Shield of the Captivated Oligarchy. Category:Bosses Category:Immune Bosses Category:Attacking Bloons Category:References